Although the present disclosure and the problem addressed thereby can be applied to various adhesive retainers for fixing to different structures, they will be described in more detail with respect to an aircraft.
Modern aircraft have a vast number of lines, such as power lines, data cables or water lines. These lines are fixed, inter alia, to the primary structure in predefined positions by appropriate fixing devices or retaining devices. For example, specific fasteners are used which clamp around the cables or lines to be received and fix them relative to the primary structure. To supply the highly complex technical infrastructure of modern aircraft, it is usually necessary to attach thousands of different fasteners.
Fasteners of this type are often fastened mechanically to the primary structure by riveted connections or screw connections directly or via intermediate parts provided therefor. Alternatively or in combination, adhesive retainers are also used which are attached to the structure by one or more planar adhesive films.
Using adhesive connections of this type which are relatively easy to attach, in many cases of use it is possible to reduce weight compared to purely mechanical connections.
DE 10 2009 002 838 A1 for example discloses an adhesive retainer for retaining a component which defines a predetermined, precisely adjusted adhesive thickness to allow advantageous adhesion characteristics. DE 10 2010 026 877 A1 for example describes an adhesive retainer with an adapter and a counter element which allow the introduction of a force into a structural element exclusively while applying a compressive stress and a shear stress. This allows retaining devices which can be permanently loaded.